A tale of two mages
by RustyViko4ever
Summary: Well, here I go, taking a crack at SERIOUS Romance. SIXTH chapter up, yay! A lot of dialogue.This is after the end of the game, and follows our favorite black mage and the younger white mage. I had to put some small humor in so please forgive meR&R!
1. The plan...

A tale of two mages

Okay folks. This is my first serious romance/drama fic. As usual, I own none of these characters, they all belong to square soft, yadda, yadda. As was said in the summary, this is an extension to Final Fantasy Nine. What ever happened to Vivi? (Who, in this universe anyway, is 9 at the end of the game) And after Dagger and Zidane got together, what did Eiko do? Well, just read and find out. :) Review nicely, I'll make more. Bash me, and I won't like you. I'm only 13! Give me a break. Thank you!

It had been many days since that big fight... since the day Vivi had conquered his maker, and helped save the world from total obliteration. His copies had been released from storage, and his life limit was set to be just like any human's; for that matter, it was even discovered that with some help from Doctor Tot, Vivi would grow in a way very similar to a human. Really, if you excepted his black face and magic powers, Vivi had become as close to human as he ever would.

Now, Vivi was worried about Zidane. He had disappeared after the incident at the Iifa Tree, and hadn't been seen for months. Now, it was time to see the famous play, "I want to be your Canary", and Zidane was still nowhere to be found.

The hordes of Vivis, all 6 of them, made their way into the stands, one Vivi standing taller then the others by a few inches. And soon the play began, to the sound of much applause. The curtain rose, and the play began.

Time went by, and all of those watching eyed the cast anxiously. Eiko was sitting right next to the taller Vivi, the original one, and kept shooting a few sideways glances at him. Eventually, Zidane revealed himself to be the player of Marcus, and from there on out, Dagger and Zidane were together. Of course, when Eiko saw this, she was furious; but she knew it was for the best.

After the wedding ceremony, everyone went his or her separate ways. Quina munched frogs happily ever after in the marsh, Amarant picked up his old job as a security guard in Treno, Freya returned to help rebuild Burmecia, Vivi went to the Black Mage Village, and Eiko stayed with her adopted family in Lindblum. For 8 years, this order was held, until yet another tragic event drew them all back together.

Quale, being the old Qu s/he was, had died peacefully in his/her sleep. Quina, of course, informed everyone from the old party; they were all sad to hear it, and a funeral was arranged near the Chocobo's Forest. Vivi arrived there by way of the Fossil Roo; he had developed an ability to attract and direct wild Gargants. Eiko was brought through a detachment of guards from Lindblum palace.

By coincidence, Eiko's group and Vivi met on their way to the funeral. The encounter went something like this.

Vivi was walking along, dressed in his usual black mage outfit; it was suited for a funeral, anyway. Even though there were almost no monsters left on the field, and he knew enough magic to take care of himself, he still carried with him the Mace of Zeus he had found on the way to fight Kuja. He trotted along at a steady pace, not wanting to be late. Eiko's guards found a single jogging person on the plains to be an odd sight, so they called out to him.

"Oy, stranger! Where are you going?"

Realizing he had been noticed, Vivi turned and saw the others. He gave a wave to them, calling in return.

"The funeral. It's me, Vivi!"

Eiko gasped slightly. She hadn't expected to see him so... soon. She quickly checked to make sure her hair was in proper order. Having grown far out of her old clothes, she wore nothing more then a black, hooded dress, for the occasion. Still, she made sure to smooth it out, then halted the company so she could step out of her carriage. The others had already called out their returns, consisting of things like, "Ah, Master Vivi! Good to see you."

Now it was Eiko's turn. Vivi was close now, so she didn't have to speak very loudly. "Hey Vivi. How are you?"

Vivi chuckled softly, looking down a bit, then back up at her.

"Good. I see that you've been living it up, Eiko."

"No, not really. Castle life is boring and stuffy! I had more fun in Madain Sari. Of course, now that I have a mother and father, I can't just leave them. Unless if a strapping young man would come and carry me off, of course."

She winked at him. Vivi just wore an odd look, then shrugged. "Well, I hope you get whatever you want. Guess what?"

"What?" She smiled.

"Over these years, I've been learning a lot of new magic! I taught myself Aero, Aera, and even Aeraga!"

Eiko beamed. "Wow, that's great!"

Vivi nodded. "Yeah. I've really been dying to meet with you or Dagger, though, because you two are probably the only white mages in the entire world. And so you two are the only ones who know how to cast float."

Eiko's head tilted to the side. "Float? What's so special about that?"

Vivi smirked, though beneath that black face it was impossible to tell. His eyes did betray a bit of this gesture. "Just cast it and I'll show you."

"Okay, whatever. This better be good."

Eiko held out her palms, and spoke the word "float" softly. A white wind swirled around Vivi, lifting him up into the air.

Vivi chuckled. "Now watch this! See ya at the funeral, Eiko! AERO!"

A mighty blast of green wind appeared behind him, and shot at him like a bullet. And, since he was floating, this gave him the effect of flying at a huge speed. Eiko just smiled, shaking her head.

"That guy... he certainly has changed since traveling with me. Sure, Zidane helped too. But me, mostly."

Smirking, she hopped back into the cart, and the company began its progress towards the forest once again. Inside her carriage, Eiko sighed softly.

"Vivi... he used to be such a dunce. Now he's flying like a bird. He really is a great guy. Too bad we had to meet under these awful conditions... oh well. It's better then nothing, I suppose."

Letting her back slouch a bit, her arms crossed over her chest, and her head leaned downward. She wondered what life must be like for Vivi, living in the Black Mage Village. Living off of the land, working with those dwarves... hey! There was a chapel right there! A few plans turned over in Eiko's head, and she came up with one that suited her needs perfectly. It would be cramped, no doubt, but she could live with that. Oh yes, it was so good, it was almost sickening. She was sooo good.

Well? Whaddya think? Don't you want to find out what her plan is? Review, give me good reviews, PUHLEEAZE, so that I can know if I should write more or not.


	2. ...works!

Hurray! You like my work! So here we go with the second chapter.

Everyone was gathered at the funeral. Everyone wasn't actually all that many people, considering how few people Quina actually knew. Amarant was slouching in a chair as far back from the front as he could be without leaving the funeral, while Baku and crew sat in front, Cinna actually sniffling a bit. Zidane, Dagger, Eiko and her parents, and their various guards, (even though they didn't need them at all), were seated in the middle. Eiko fidgeted in her seat. She might not have time to implement her plan if those guards kept watching her!

Steiner and Beatrix were amongst the guards around Zidane and Dagger, Quina sniffled just behind Tantalus, and Vivi sat silently a few seats across from Quina. A few other black mages had showed up, but most of them were too uncomfortable with the subject of death, even though all of them had been given a boost to their life spans. There was actually a way to do it, despite what Kuja had said.

Doctor Tot was actually serving as the Priest for this funeral. On Gaia, it was hard to draw a distinction between religion and science; there wasn't much more to life then the cycle of souls, and with both Garland and Kuja defeated, and the Iifa tree destroyed, there was no longer any interruption in that cycle. As such, a priest was little more then a philosophical scientist; and Doctor Tot fell right into that category. 

The funeral went on as long as possible, but that wasn't very long. After all, the only person who had really known Quale was Quina; and who could count on Quina to provide much information on someone? In fact, all he had really been able to say was that Quale had been a great teacher, and had mastered the art of cooking and frog catching. There probably wasn't much more to say, really, but it still wasn't much.

Vivi wasn't thinking about much. He had resolved his own personal difficulties a long time ago, and now he was just remembering his grandfather Quan. Quan was a great man, and he had told Vivi not to be sad when he passed away. So, he didn't really feel sad to hear that Quale had left the living. Death was just something that didn't bother him too much.

Eiko, on the other hand, was barely even thinking about Quale. She was just thinking about Vivi. She really wanted to spend some time with him... get to know him better. He had probably changed a lot since they had traveled together. And she was just plain tired of living in the castle. Well... soon the funeral would be over. But would Vivi stay to talk? She would have to hope so. And that the guards would leave her alone long enough for her to implement her plan.

Finally, to the sound of much sniffling and even a bit of wailing from Cinna, the body was lowered and the funeral ended. People started moving around, and Eiko started making her way towards Vivi. To her surprise, he was walking to her as well. One of her guards was on her like lightning.

"Lady Eiko, where are you going?"

Frustrated, she flashed an angry look at him. "Can't I be alone to talk with my friend? He's a black mage for Pete sake! Nothings going to happen to me!"

The guard stuttered a bit, then sighed. "I guess you're right. You really don't need us anyway, but your father insists. Go on, I won't tell him if you won't."

Eiko smiled at him. "Thanks."

With that, she broke loose from the guards and walked merrily over to Vivi.

"Hiya. Nice to see you again." Eiko beamed. If Vivi had had an eyebrow, he would have raised it.

"You're awfully cheery for someone at a funeral."

"Aw, come on, he was just some Qu."

Vivi sighed. "I guess so. Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private.

Eiko's eyes enlarged a bit. "R-really? In private? Why?"

Vivi's eyes indicated that he was smiling a bit. "Just come with me. I'll tell you when there aren't so many eyes everywhere."

Well, that was convenient, thought Eiko. She just bobbed her head up and down and followed him off into the woods nearby. 

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Eiko asked, leaning against a tree. Vivi sat down on the soft, needle covered soil.

"Well... I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Eiko tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Vivi shook his head a bit. "I mean... how are you really? I can't imagine how a girl like you could be happy in a big castle like Lindblum. I know that when we first met, you were energetic and full of life. Lindblum seems more like a place for calm, relaxed people, who don't want any upsets in their lives. As far as I could see, you would never have liked that life style. Am I right?"

Eiko's mouth had dropped a bit. Popping it back into place, she nodded weakly. "You hit the nail on the head, Vivi."

Vivi stood. "That's what I though, Eiko. So... I thought you might like to stay in the Black Mage Village with me for a while. There's really quite a lot of things to do there, and I think you'd have much more fun then-"

Vivi never got to finish his sentence, because at that point Eiko started jumping up and down and shouting. "I'd love to go! Take me, take me, pleeease let me come back with you!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down! If I remember Regent Cid, he's not just going to let you go like that, is he?"

"Nope."

"That's what I though. So, do you have any ideas on how we can we convince him to let you go?"

Eiko smirked childishly. "Well, I had an idea on how I could go with you, but it doesn't involve convincing my father of anything. I would just do a little vanishing act..."

Vivi's eyes, if you looked closely enough, showed some confusion. "What do you mean? You don't know how to cast vanish... only Quina does."

"I know." Her smirk grew a bit bigger.

More confusion showed in Vivi's eyes. "Then... what do you plan to do?"

"I'll cast Mini on myself. Then you can carry me out of vision range, and no one will ever know!"

Vivi jumped back. "Ah! I don't know... it sounds kind of... weird. I mean, don't you think we could come up with a better way? I mean, carry you? I don't have any pockets, and who knows, I might crush you or something! I don't wanna risk that."

Eiko pouted her lips. "Aw, come on. You're acting like the old Vivi. Be brave! I'll just hide under your hat!"

Vivi blinked a few times. "My hat? It's a good idea, but... I don't know. Something about you being 6 inches tall and sitting on my head is just irksome."

She stamped her foot in protest, getting a little frustrated. "Come on! Just do it... for me, okay?" She wore the sweetest smile she could muster. Vivi stared for a moment, then sighed, giving in.

"Okay. But as soon as we're out of vision range, you cast esuna and WALK. Got that?"

Eiko nodded. "Sure thing. All right, here I go. Put your hand down on the ground."

"Um... okay," Vivi said, complying with her request.

Eiko immediately stepped on his hand, then cast the mini spell on herself. Vivi moaned loudly. When the spell was done, she was standing there in the palm of his hand. Shaking his head, he lifted his hat up, put his hand over his head, and waited for her to jump off. The hat went back in place, and he sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this. They'll think she was kidnapped, and pin it to me."

He received a swift but tiny poke to the top of his head, then heard a miniscule voice speak.

"Less talking and more walking, Vivi! It's sticky up here!"

Vivi blinked, then sighed, and pulled his hat down a bit tighter as he shook his head softly. He heard a very soft "Ahh! Stop!" from inside his hat, then picked up his staff and made his way back to Qu's marsh. Once they were far from vision range, Vivi removed the tiny summoner from his head and put her on the ground. The spell ended when esuna was cast, and she returned to normal size.

"Finally! I had no idea that the black stuff your head is made of was so sticky!"

Vivi shrugged. "Well sure. How do you think I keep the hat from falling off my head when I run really fast? It isn't exactly a tight fit."

Eiko sighed. "Never mind. Let's hurry or they'll catch us! A search party is probably out looking for me already."

Vivi nodded. "I agree. Cast float again."

"Right!"

With a word spoken, the two floated into the air.

"All right Eiko, take my hand. This can be kind of rough."

She did so.

"Hold on! AERO!"

The familiar green wind shot into their backs, and soon enough they were on their stomachs and flying through the sky at high speed.

"Wow, Vivi, this is amazing! I can see why you were so eager to have someone use float!"

Vivi nodded. "Yeah. We'll be to Qu's marsh in no time, and then it's just a Gargant ride back to the Outer Continent. They've made a shorter route in these past years, so now you only need to ride once. As an added plus, they put metal loops on each Gargant's back, and made a cart track on the side of the cave. The cart has an extension that ends in a hook, so any time the Gargant comes around, the cart gets hooked and it pulls us along. Not much added weight for the Gargant, and it still gets to be wild. They've really gotten a lot of work done there."

In reply to Vivi's description of the new Fossil Roo, Eiko had only one word. "Amazing."

"Yeah. Well, there's the marsh! Let's touch down."

"Okay."

This time, the dispel spell was uttered, and Vivi and Eiko landed outside the marsh. With that done, they both headed in, and down to Fossil Roo. 

So, do you like? Tell me! I won't make any more unless you give me reviews. I happen to think I've done a good job, but it's up to you to decide that. So review! PLEEEASE! Thank you.


	3. The chase...

OH MY LORD! You, the viewers, have almost COMMANDED me to make another chapter. So, here it is. I apologize for the lateness, but what can I say? School comes, and it is EVIL! But anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy, as always I own none of the characters, and you must review! Thanks.

Things at the funeral were not shaping out very well. When Hilda discovered that Eiko was missing, Regent Cid found out immediately. And then, the guards received a swift yelling at, and the search party was sent out. Tantalus had split by now, and Amarant just didn't care. Freya, however, was rather concerned. She was heading the search party, in fact. Zidane thought Eiko had probably just gone back to the castle early, and Dagger couldn't help but agree with him. Steiner, in all honesty, couldn't care less what happened to her. In his eyes, she was still an annoying brat, despite all they had been through. Some things never changed.

As for Quina, s/he was too grief stricken over the passing on of his/her Master Quale to do anything. So Freya was the only true champion out there looking, but she did a good job. With her super-Burmecian jumping abilities, she had just barely spotted Eiko and Vivi getting away. Seeing the direction they were headed in, she led the party forth at full speed. Of course, by the time they reached the swamp, Vivi and Eiko were long gone. 

As it was, those two were more then halfway across the ocean between the Outer and Mist continents. The new tunnel system with the Gargants really moved them at an incredible pace. To make things even faster, Eiko had cast Haste and Regen on the Gargant, so it would not have to rest and still move at awesome speed. The new trolley system made it even better. Vivi had been napping against the edge of the cart, resting up after having spent so much of his magical energy on the Aero spell, until he was suddenly brought back to reality as he felt a soft rubbing on his side. After his eyes readjusted to being open, he saw that Eiko's head was rested in his lap, her eyes closed and her face in a look of sheer innocence, while her hand just slid along his side absently. Sighing, Vivi took her hand and held it softly, but firmly, with his. With that, he started nodding off to sleep.

"Vi... Vivi?" Eiko stuttered, returning from dream world.

"Er, yes Eiko?"

She smiled up at him. "How much longer until we get there?"

He shrugged. "By my guess, it'll be another hour or so. Of course, that's just my guess."

His eyes rolled up towards the Gargant, and he noticed that it was loosing energy.

"Eiko, do you have enough magic to cast another Regen spell?"

She pursed her lips and lifted her head off of his lap, shaking it softly.

"Sorry Vivi. Don't have any Ethers, do we?"

"Nope. I didn't think we'd need one. Well, if this keeps up, the Gargant is probably going to stop soon to rest. It might even go to sleep for a few hours."

Eiko stretched her arms out, then leaned against the edge of the cart in a similar fashion to Vivi.

"That's fine with me, Vivi."

She winked at him. Vivi then blinked at her a few times, and turned his gaze to the cavern wall.

"There sure is a lot of growth over there. It almost looks like a crystal of some sort."

Eiko followed his gaze, nodding. "Yes, it's beautiful. Those crystals... or whatever they are... they kind of remind me of your eyes, Vivi." She smiled at him. Vivi just gave an odd look at Eiko. She blinked a few times in an attempt to show off her eyelashes. Vivi sighed.

"I get it now. You... like me... don't you?"

She giggled a little bit, and blushed softly, looking away. "Yup. You guessed it."

Vivi shook his head, looking down. "Eiko... you should have just told me. I would have gladly stayed here with you for a while, and we wouldn't be running from your parents and whatever search party they may be sending."

Eiko looked back at him, and became clingy.

"But, isn't this romantic? The two of us, together in this cart, running away from those who would look down on us... and besides, it was kind of fun riding on your head."

She released him and returned to giggling softly. Vivi blinked.

"I... guess..."

Eiko took this moment to look at his face, and she could swear she saw a small gray line to represent his lips as they smiled. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, just sitting there, until quite suddenly the Gargant came to a halt. The jerk caused Eiko's lips to touch whatever it was that Vivi substituted for lips for just a moment, as they both pulled away quickly. A bit of Vivi's face became a brighter shade, looking sort of gray, while Eiko blushed softly.

"That's odd... your lips aren't sticky like your head, Vivi."

They both smirked at each other. The Gargant was taking its time to munch a growth from the ceiling happily.

"Well, of course. How do you think I could kiss someone if I had sticky lips?"

They leaned in close to each other, inching their faces ever closer. They could hear the Gargant finishing up, and decided to just go ahead. Their lips pressed together, and stayed there for some time, even after the Gargant started up its slow pace again. When they broke from it, Eiko wore a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Vivi... what have you been eating?"

He chuckled softly. "It does have a strong taste, doesn't it? Fried owl. I'll have to cook you one sometime."

"Fried... owl? I had no idea you lived that rugged!"

Vivi nodded. "You better believe it."

Eiko sighed softly. "Wow... it's gonna be great staying with you!"

"I agree. So, have enough energy back for a Haste or Regen spell?"

Eiko smiled like a child eyeing a toy. "Well... maybe if I could suck some out of you, I could."

Vivi blinked, then thought of something. "Oh! You mean having me reflect an Osmose spell off of you, so that you absorb some of my magic?"

She shook her head, pulling him in close.

"Guess again..."

Vivi blinked a few times, then caught on. "Oh... I get it."

And once again, they were back in a kiss, this time with tongues trespassing into each other's mouths. The kiss didn't get much more passionate then that, but it lasted for a long time. While they were doing all of this, the search party had made it to the swamp. And Freya noticed the tracks in the muck, recognizing two distinct pairs, neither of them Qu in nature. Surely they had come this way. And so it was that Freya and the search party made their way down into Fossil Roo, and in hot pursuit of the escaping lovebirds.

Well? How was it? You like? OF COURSE YOU DO! But you have to review to let me know. So... what are you still reading for? REVIEW! Thank you.


	4. ...concludes? (no, not yet. Next chapter...

Here we go, next chapter, enjoy.

Freya had forgotten how dank it was down in the Roo. Well, at least there weren't any more monsters, she thought. But all of the Gargant paths had been remade, so she had next to no idea where she was going, or where she was leading her party for that matter. But she had her hunches. Though it was hard to tell in the dim light, she thought she could make out muddy footprints that were quite similar to the ones she had seen when they first entered the swamp. So, they went in that direction, and found the place that Vivi and Eiko had left from. There was no cart; only tracks. Freya thought about the situation for a moment, then turned to address her party.

"All right, does any one here know about anything that Regent Cid has been doing? In the areas of steam travel, I mean."

One person spoke up. "I saw a finished prototype of a weird thing shaped like a Chocobo carriage, but it was a bit longer and had this big contraption in the back. I think it was supposed to be some sort of steam-powered device for crossing distances too short for an airship but too long for walking."

"That sounds great! See if we can get one of those things down here. If my guess is correct, we're going to need something fast like that to catch up with Eiko and her captor. Also, see if we can send some forces on an airship to the other end of the Roo. My guess is that they're headed to the Outer Continent. We'll stay here in case they decide to turn around."

With that, they all sat down and rested for a while, and a few of them left to go speak with Regent Cid. Further down the tunnel Freya was staring into, the Gargant that pulled Eiko and Vivi's cart had come to a slow halt, and was now snoozing. Somewhat ironically, Eiko chose this exact moment to wake up, and after standing, stretching, and yawning loudly, she kicked Vivi softly. In the midst of their kiss, they had both started slumping against the seats in the cart, and eventually they had both lost all of their energy and had fallen asleep on the floor. Fortunately for them, it was quite a roomy cart. Vivi stirred, and with a small moan, stood up.

"Ah, it was just you, Eiko. For a while, I thought an owl was pecking me, for some reason. Are we still in the Roo?"

She nodded. "Yup. And, by the looks of it, mister Gargant won't be awake for another few hours."

Vivi sighed softly. "Bummer." A loud rumble could be heard from his belly. Eiko snickered, while Vivi chuckled a bit.

"Guess I'm pretty hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but what are we gonna eat?"

Vivi smirked. "Just wait here." 

And with that, he hopped out of the cart, Eiko sitting down and watching him. Walking back along the track, he looked along the wall for signs of vegetation. And, soon enough, he located some Gargant grass. Eiko guessed in disgust that Vivi would make her eat it raw. However, after he plucked a few stalks, he returned to the cart and held them at arm's length.

"What're you doing, Vivi?"

"Just watch," he told her, putting his other arm up to the stalks and sending fire magic through it. A fireball of sorts formed in his palm, roasting the grass and producing a delightful aroma.

"Smells good, doesn't it, Eiko?"

She sniffed it a bit, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But now it must be really hot..."

Vivi shook his head, chuckling softly. "Naw. I didn't use the fire to burn it; I used a special, magical fire to alter the taste. That special fire isn't very hot at all. In fact, I suspect this grass will be at the perfect temperature for eating."

Eiko's eyes grew in size a bit. "Wow. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!"

She snatched a few portions of the stalks and started munching them. Vivi hopped into the cart with the rest of them, and nibbled softly. _Wow, she can really eat fast_, Vivi thought to himself. As Eiko reached over to grab another stalk from Vivi's hand, however, she was interrupted by a low moaning sound and the head of a Gargant leaning down from above them to pluck all of the stalks right out of Vivi's grasp. Amazingly, it was able to hold on to the vine with only two of its legs, and bent downward with the other four loose. With that done, the Gargant went back up to the vine and started munching the grass happily. Eiko laughed, as Vivi looked slightly startled.

"Seems someone likes my cooking!" Vivi said, joining in with that laughter. Eiko smiled at him, blushing softly. "Two people, actually..."

The Gargant finished its meal and continued onward once again. At the other end of the tunnel, though, an airship was already landing, and a few Lindblum guards were making their way through the Roo. And, behind Eiko and Vivi, Regent Cid had showed up with his steam-powered transport, and they were already fitting it onto the rails. They would soon be off to get Eiko back. Little did they know that she had no intention of going back. 

In the cart, Eiko and Vivi shared what little grass he had kept from the Gargant. Their lips met as they munched the last of it away, but Vivi had to break off to wonder.

"Eiko... didn't you used to love Zidane?"

Eiko looked startled, and blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Err, well, yeah, but I was just a little kid, and I had been alone for so long..."

Vivi stared hard at her. "Am I supposed to assume that I was your second choice next to him, and that you only like me because Zidane is married now?"

Now Eiko was just shocked. "No! Not at all! I told you, I was just a little kid! Besides, if I could go back and choose, having all of the knowledge I do now, I would probably have picked you over him."

Vivi's face softened up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Eiko."

She nodded. "Any time."

Vivi reclined against the back of the cart. Suddenly, he remembered the search party.

"You know, there's no way we can hide from them. And when they find us, they'll probably throw me in jail or something. It really is too bad we couldn't have done this some other way."

"Don't worry, Vivi! I'll make sure that you don't get blamed. I'm a princess, remember?"

Vivi grimaced painfully. "That's what I'm worried about."

Eiko's face grew long. "Oh. I guess you're right on that... Vivi, I'm so sorry!"

Vivi dismissed the thought with a wave. "Hey. Don't worry about it. I don't blame you, okay?"

Eiko sniffed a bit. "Okay."

"Besides, what matters is that we're here, together, and having a good time, right? This has actually been pretty fun."

Eiko sighed in relief, smiling. "Yeah."

Vivi took a moment to take stock of his magic. He actually felt quite revitalized after that grass, and thought he could move them along at quite a faster pace with his Aero spell if they weren't attached to the Gargant. 

"Say, Eiko?"

"Yes, Vivi?"

They stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Vivi didn't care about getting to the Outer Continent as fast as he could. In fact, Eiko seemed to occupy his every though, and she became his every concern. He sighed softly, leaning in close to her.

"I love you, Eiko."

Eiko smirked widely, and just before initiating yet another kiss, got the words, "That's what I've been wanting to hear," out. This time, they reached yet another level of passion, hands wrapped around each other, and searching for a place to get underneath so that they might start a back rub. As it happened, this was not possible; Eiko was in a one-piece dress, and Vivi was wearing his black mage outfit. Only black mages new how to put on or take off those particular kinds of clothing. So it was that they just gave hearty back rubs to each other, lips pressing together tightly around tongues that licked each other inside the other person's mouth. 

This continued for some time, with occasional breaks to catch breath and other changes in the routine, with kisses going to necks and ears, and hands rubbing in different spots then the back. It was during this period of intense passion that the Gargant made its way to the end of the track, maneuvered its loop off of the hook, and made its way into the winding tunnels of the Roo. The two had dozed off into a light sleep in each other's arms, but unfortunately for them, were about to be awoken. 

OH YEAH! Cliffhangers, baby, gotta love em! Now, if you all act as good, responsible readers, and review, maybe you'll get to find out some more of this super-duper story!


	5. Yes. Conclues. Sort of.

Dememan, or whatever your name was, I liked your idea, so in it goes. Enjoy! 

P.S.

I own none of the characters.

Just this story.

Regent Cid, Freya, and a few Lindblum Soldiers were all riding in the steam powered cart. Freya looked a little nervous however.

"Regent Cid, are you sure this thing is safe?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Absolutely, Freya. We've tested it over and over again, not to mention I'm only the most genius engineer in all of Lindblum; no, wait, all of Gaia!" He chucked heartily. Freya sighed, still somewhat nervous. They were making excellent progress, for one thing. On the other end of the tunnel, things weren't going so well.

"Will you shut up and focus? This path is slippery, and if you don't pay attention--" One of the soldiers had been chastising the one in front of him for rambling about his love life. However, before he could finish, the soldiers behind him all tripped and fell in one domino like effect, causing the entire squad to fall flat on their faces. This loud sound of clanking armor was enough to wake Vivi and Eiko, though they weren't entirely sure what was going on. Vivi rubbed his forehead.

"Ouch... Eiko... your horn cut me."

Eiko woke up slowly, and upon hearing Vivi's comment, she put a startled finger to her horn. Surely enough, there was the smallest bit of blood there. She blushed immensely, looking down and away.

"I'm sorry."

Vivi moaned softly. "It's okay... I heal fast. Hey, guess what? We're at the end of the Roo."

Eiko smiled once again, looking back into his lovely eyes. "Really? Okay. I'll be more careful from now on."

Vivi chuckled softly, but before he could do anything else, he heard voices. His face grew long as he could tell the soldiers were closing in.

"Look, I can see a platform! Let's go!"

"Eiko, get down!" Vivi commanded. Without another word spoken, Eiko was down. Vivi ducked his head, and peered over the lip of the cart. Soldiers were piling down. One of them noticed the cart, and they made their way towards it, slowly and cautiously. Vivi cursed under his breath.

"All right Eiko, I don't want to make a fight scene here. Can you cast Mini on both of us?"

She nodded, face long but with the slightest hint of a smile forming. Whispering the spell as softly as she could, the two mages shrunk down in size rapidly, and hid underneath the overhang formed by the bench-like seats in the cart. The guards peered in, but through the gloom they never even guessed that there was anyone in cart.

"Well boss, what do we do now? Doesn't seem like there are any fugitives or kidnapped princesses here."

"We keep looking, stupid. We know that they went into this Roo, and we're not leaving until someone finds them! Three of you stay here to guard the exit; the rest of you, follow me. We have some hunting to do."

"Yes sir!"

And with that, all but three soldiers moved off. Both Vivi and Eiko sighed in relief, though neither was sure what to do about the other three. As such, they both stopped to think for some time. Then, Eiko came up with an idea.

"Vivi... do you think they know you're the one I ran off with?"

He shook his head. "Not likely. Why?"

She smirked widely. "Well... until the search moved away from us, I could stay small and ride on your head some more. They would never know!"

Vivi blinked. "Um... I don't know. I'm still a little uncomfortable with the idea."

Eiko looked at him ignorantly. "Do you have a better idea? Maybe you'd like to switch the places of the Mini spell?"

After an extremely quick look to her upper chest, he shook his head, eyes wide. "N-no, I wouldn't! No offense, of anything. Um... yeah, you can ride on my head, I guess. But don't you think it will look suspicious if I just pop out of the cart that they already looked in?"

Eiko sighed softly, shaking her head. "Yeah, but what's keeping you from zapping them with a thunder spell?"

He glared at her. "Don't you think they'd notice the work of a black mage when they see it?"

Eiko thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope, Lindblum soldiers are dunces."

Vivi shrugged. "All right. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Eiko nodded, and proceeded to cast Esuna on Vivi. The guards did indeed notice a black mage rising out of cart, and were rather frightened by it at first. Before they could start their second reaction, which was to run for help, they had been knocked out with a well-placed thunder spell. Vivi snickered a little to himself; he still had the touch. Remembering the tiny princess at his feet, he lowered a hand and lifted her to his head once again. Putting on the hat that he had lost during their last moment of togetherness, he started out from the cart. Not wanting to look suspicious to any other guards who might be stationed further back, he decided to walk. This, in reality, turned out to be a mistake. As he clambered up the dank slope, he did indeed discover another group of soldiers. But instead of letting him pass, they decided to give him a query. Had he been running, he probably could have passed them right by, as they had been on patrol.

"All right, what's your name?"

"Uh... Vivi. I helped save the world?"

The guard scoffed. "Right. What are you doing here?"

Vivi sighed inwardly. Shame how ignorant people could be these days. "I was just... uh... returning home from the funeral."

"Really? What time did you leave?"

Looking a little embarrassed for show, he responded. "About ten minutes before it was over."

"Really? And why was that now?"

If it wouldn't have looked suspicious, Vivi would have growled. Instead he just replied. "I had to hurry home... for a barbecue..."

Oh jeez, that sounded lame to Vivi even as he said that. The soldier just wore a look of disgust on his face.

"That's sick, you know that? I should put you in jail for disrespect to a hero; Master Quale helped train Quina to save the world!"

Vivi could barely refrain himself from smacking the guy. He had certainly helped a lot more then that glutton... and it seemed Eiko agreed with him. Because she started shouting, and the smallest sound could be heard from out of Vivi's hat.

"What was that? Did you say something?"

"No, sir... may I please just get to the barbecue? I'm supposed to cook."

The guard wasn't satisfied. "I think it can wait. They'll get someone else to cook; you're going to stay here for a while. I'm going to teach you a thing or two about respect, you hear?"

Vivi moaned inwardly. Not wanting to cause a ruckus though, he just nodded and stood there. The guard started droning on about how he had to earn the respect of his superiors to move up, and would always attend special occasions for them, blah, blah, blah. And by the time he was done, Freya and company had reached that end of the tunnel. Freya was amazed.

"Regent Cid, this thing is amazingly fast! How did you do it?"

Cid chuckled. "Can't tell you -- it's a Lindblum secret. But, as they say, it's a small world after all. The space between the entrances to the Roo isn't as far as you might think. Plus--"

He never got to finish, because Freya interrupted him. "Look! Those soldiers have been stricken down by something!"

Without waiting for another word, Freya was up and over to inspect them.

"Out cold... and by the looks of it, I'd say this was a black mage's doing!"

The other soldiers just stood there, while Regent Cid took a look. "Indeed. But... why would a black mage do something like this? It's not like them, now that they've all gained consciousness."

"I don't know... why don't you lead your soldiers that way, and I'll take a look topside."

"Okay. Good luck, Freya."

"You too, Regent."

With that, Freya headed towards Vivi. The guard recognized her, and gave her a greeting.

"Ah, Miss Freya! Good to see you! I was just telling _this_ hooligan a thing or two about respect, and--" 

He never got to finish either. When he said _this_, he shoved Vivi in the back, and made him loose his balance. On the slippery floor, he fell over, and his hat came off, exposing the shrunken Eiko. Freya shrieked in a high pitched voice for a moment, while the guard just stood dumbfounded. Vivi stood, and taking stock of the situation mumbled: "Uh oh."

Eiko noticed the jig was up too, so she cast Esuna on herself and returned to normal size. Not waiting for any further beckoning, the guard grabbed Eiko while Freya pointed an accusing finger at Vivi.

"You! Of all the people on this planet, I never would have guessed that you would be the one to kidnap Princess Eiko!"

All Vivi could do was stutter as he looked about the area wildly. Eiko screamed. "Let me go, he didn't kidnap me, we decided to leave together! Don't you dare do anything to him, or I'll sick Fenrir on you!"

Freya shook her head. "Stockholm syndrome. You sick bastard! You've confused her beyond the point of rationality. You'll pay for this."

Eiko continued to scream. Vivi just told her to hush, and turned back to Freya. The scene grew very quiet.

"Come on Freya, you know me, I would never do something like that."

Freya glared at him. "But who are you, anyway? How do I know you aren't some imposter?"

Vivi was shocked, but still managed to pull his hat back on. "Freya! Be reasonable!"

"Fight me. We'll see if you have the skill I know belongs to Vivi alone."

Vivi laughed awkwardly. "Thanks for the compliment, but I don't want to hurt you Freya!"

The guard had some words to say as well. "Miss Freya! I urge you to let us take this man into custody, so that Regent Cid may determine what to do with him."

Freya shook her head. "No. At the very least, I'll have to subdue him first."

Vivi could scarcely believe what he was hearing; neither could Eiko, for that matter.

"Freya! What are you saying? Grr... Listen! As the Princess of Lindblum, I command you to let Vivi and me go!"

Freya looked at Eiko apologetically. "Lady Eiko. I would normally be able to obey this request, but your father has higher authority then you, and has ordered me to take your assailant into a state of submission."

Eiko was furious. "Assailant?! Vivi's no assailant! For goodness sake, I ASKED him to take me away!"

Freya shook her head. "I'm sorry, Eiko. You are not in proper health right now. We will worry about whether you ran away or were kidnapped or some combination of the two later."

Vivi nodded to her reassuringly. She stifled herself and smiled at Vivi. Vivi stared at Freya nonchalantly. 

"All right Freya. If you want to fight me, then so be it. But can we take it outside? We wouldn't want hurt someone else with a stray attack in these cramped caverns, would we?"

Freya nodded. "Very well. But I warn you, if you try to run, the airships will come after you with cannon fire. You have been caught."

Vivi sighed. This was not working out very well. "Okay. Let's go."

The group marched out into the blazing sunlight. After the two combatants had readjusted their eyes to the brightness, they did not wait long to start. Only long enough to allow the others to get out of the way, and to set the terms.

"Everything goes. But we try not to kill each other. Agreed?"

Vivi nodded. "Will a handshake be necessary?"

"No," Freya stated, matter-of-factly. "Now prepare to defend yourself, brigand!" Freya jumped backwards and into an attacking position, and the fight began. Because Vivi really didn't want to hurt her that badly, he started off with a weaker spell. Comet/Meteor, (I forgot which one was weaker... heheh), was the spell he had in mind, so with a twirl of his Mace of Zeus, the large ball of rock came down on Freya. She was too quick, however, and just jumped away and high into the air. As she caught her airtime up there, Vivi cast a thundara spell on her, and she was not able to dodge. Before the attack hit her, though, she was able to throw her Kain's Lance at him, and it hit with a powerful effect. Vivi was struck in the shoulder, and was about to disintegrate the Lance that had caused him the pain, but it mysteriously returned to Freya's hand before he could. She had landed as gracefully as ever, despite the powerful spell that had hit her. Both fighters smirked at each other.

"You haven't lost your touch, Freya."

"Why thank you. But I haven't seen enough of your skill yet."

Vivi wasn't so sure. As far as he could tell, she probably had been spending too much time with Amarant. She might just be testing him for his skill level, to see if she was better. Or maybe she had become a new person herself, and sought to do him in whether he was Vivi or not. Either way, he didn't want to keep this up for much longer. He almost hated to do this, but he felt it necessary. Tapping into some of his deepest powers, he aimed his Mace at her, and chanted the word "Flare" over and over. He was going to attempt something he had never done before: a Mega Flare. He knew that Dagger was the only person who could effectively do it, as it was Bahamut's personal attack, but he thought he could produce something of a similar quality. Vivi knew a single Flare might not be enough, so he felt that this was his best chance to end the fight right now. 

Freya, noticing the massive build up of energy, rushed at Vivi in an attempt to lance him out of magic. But as she rushed at him, a powerful wind blew out from Vivi and pushed her back. Vivi held his staff with both hands now, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "MEGA FLARE!"

What happened next was a testament to the power of the black mage. A searing sphere of heat encircled Freya, lifting her off the ground. From there, a number of shining orbs; somewhere around 20; shone brightly around the sphere. And one by one, each of them shot into the sphere, and in doing so caused a Flare effect. The Flare grew brighter and brighter with each orb, until eventually they were all gone, and the attack finished with a bang. The sphere of heat exploded in a blinding flash of light, and Freya fell to the ground, blackened. Vivi breathed heavily, while the others looked on in shock. It seemed as though Freya was dead; there was no way anyone could have survived that. However, there was one thing none of them had counted on.

When Freya had been lifted into the air, she had dropped a Phoenix Down on the ground. And when the spell dropped her, she landed right on it. Within moments, she was back on her feet, though in a pitifully weakened state, as Phoenix Downs tended to do. That made two of them, Vivi having exhausted all of his magic with that last attack. Freya, however, still seemed to want to fight, to the amazement of the onlookers. 

"I see you've learned a few new spells, Vivi," she said, chuckling. Well, at least she knows I'm Vivi now, he thought.

"I've learned a few new techniques as well. Watch this!" 

Freya held her Lance out as far as she could. The tips of it began glowing, and energy beams shot out from it, arcing through the air to strike Vivi. It seemed to be a neutral field however, for energy rushed back and forth between the two of them. When the beam disappeared and the lance returned to Freya's side, she spoke.

"I call it the Equalizer. Now we both should be at the same physical health, and with the same magical energy. Now, let's keep going!"

Vivi looked shocked, but he just bit his lower lip and snorted. "Fine. I never knew you were that stubborn, Freya. But I'm tired of this! This is going to end. NOW! DOOMSDAY!"

His final word echoed on the air with a chill. It seemed like all of the dark energy in the world gathered in the air above the two, and rained down on them both with devastating effect. Neither of them moved much. So Eiko did the only thing within the boundaries of reasonable thought: she summoned Phoenix. With all of the beauty in the world, the golden bird of fire came and restored the two fighters. Consequently, it also burned the guard, but not severely. With another flash of light, it was gone, and Eiko rushed to Vivi's side. Freya just groaned.

"Vivi, are you okay?"

"Ugh... I think so. I forgot how painful that attack is."

Freya stood. "Well fought, Vivi. It's good to see that you haven't lost any of your skill."

"Erm... you too, Freya."

"I'll have you guys fixed up in a jiffy! Curaga!"

White energy covered the guard, Vivi and Freya, restoring their health. Vivi and Eiko both stood, while the guard sat there and rubbed his head. And it was at this moment that Regent Cid, his soldiers, as well as all of the others who were at that end of the Roo, emerged into the sunlight. 

"Freya, what is going on?!" demanded Regent Cid.

"Um... seems there was no kidnapping at all, Regent. Your daughter ran away... with assistance from Vivi here."

Eiko let her head hang while Vivi waved weakly. Cid was furious.

"Ran away? Eiko, what for!"

Eiko became angry herself. She started shouting at her adopted father. "Because the castle is stuffy and boring and I hate it! I wanted to have some action, live more on the wild side!" A few tears started welling up in her eyes. Calming down a bit, she wiped them away. "Besides all that, I just wanted to be with Vivi in the Black Mage Village..."

Cid wore a curious look. "Why?"

Eiko sniffled, and resumed shouting. "Because I love him! Now just leave me alone!"

And with that, she ran away at top speed. Vivi stuttered some nothings for a short while, then ran after her. 

"Freya! Ah... um... don't let them get away! We still need to talk!"

Freya sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry Regent. This isn't my problem any more; besides, I don't think I'd be much help in family issues."

And without another word, she leapt back into the Roo, and searched for a Gargant to carry her back. Cid just stood there, confused, looking at the dazed guard. Before he could even shout an order at him, the guard was heading back to the airship. With a heavy heart and a low head, Cid followed him in with the other soldiers at his heels. He would land it outside of the forest and have a long talk with his daughter. 

Well, that's all for now. Sadly, I can't think of a better way to end this chapter. With good reviews that I know you're going to send, **Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge,** I'll make another chapter or so. By for now!


	6. A real conclusion. Unless you want somet...

Ohhhhh.... so that's what a lemon is. Don't worry, I'm only 13 years old, so I think it's illegal for me to write stuff like that. Besides which, Eiko's only 14; she's not going to have sex. Don't worry about it. Just sit-back and enjoy the fanfiction. And then review! You know I love reviews.

Vivi had caught up with Eiko soon enough, and he half-carried her for morale support as they walked on to the Black Mage Village. After about ten minutes, she had stopped crying, and voluntarily started talking about it.

"Oh, Vivi... this is why I had to run away. I knew he would never just let me go, because he loves me too much. He just can't realize that sometimes, to show that you really love someone, you have to set her free. You understand, don't you Vivi?"

"I think so. But don't worry, we'll figure something out. I don't think Cid is upset with me anymore, and we can convince him to let you be. I'm sure of it." Vivi patted her on the back softly.

"Thanks, Vivi. You're a great guy."

Vivi looked up, and saw an airship flying overhead.

"Oh, jeez... he's gone to cut us off. Well, I guess we'll be talking with him sooner then we thought."

A soft gurgling sound came from Eiko's belly.

"I guess. But... can we stop to get something to eat first? All that crying made me hungry."

Vivi chuckled a bit. "Sure. But it's all wasteland out here, I don't think there's anything we can eat."

Indeed, the Outer Continent was made mostly of arid desert plains. And Eiko and Vivi were standing right in the middle of it, seeing little but flat, stretched-out landscape all around them.

Eiko sighed. "You're right. Guess we better keep going."

And with that, she took a step, and felt something under her foot. Stepping back, she saw that there was a plant here, growing somehow. She smiled.

"Never mind. Full-Life!"

It was a very useful white spell indeed. With the uttering of those words, the plant rose back up, and even grew a tremendous amount. So big, in fact, that it sprouted fruit. 

"Lunch is served!" Eiko exclaimed, picking one of the fruits and biting into it. Vivi was right behind her.

"All right! I'm starving!"

After the two had snacked sufficiently, Eiko and Vivi nodded to each other, and the Float-Aero spell combo sent them flying towards the Magdalene Forest.

"Vivi... I'm really glad you decided to take me with you," Eiko said, smiling at Vivi.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that I decided to take you. It's certainly made things more interesting!" 

The two mages held in their laughter for a short bit, but could not contain themselves from laughing loudly after a short moment. Flying a little closer together, they gave each other a big hug and a short, sweet kiss. For a long time they flew on in silence, neither of them having anything to talk about. As they drew close to the forest, they decided to hoof it the rest of the way. It would look odd if they just fell down from the sky. As they touched down, conversation resumed once again.

"So Eiko, how is, or was, rather, life in the castle?" Vivi inquired.

"Well, for the most part it was just really boring. They tried to teach me to be a refined, elegant lady, who always wore a long, flowing dress, and who would know how to rule Lindblum should it become necessary. It made me sick! I don't want to rule a city like that. I'm just not made for it like Dagger is. That's why I was so intrigued by your life, Vivi. I mean, it doesn't get much more down-to-Gaia then the Black Mage Village."

Vivi nodded, and had the kind of understanding, compassionate look on his face that made Eiko feel warm and fuzzy inside. She knew that he was one person she could count on. Now it was her turn for questions.

"What about you, Vivi? Do you do anything special?"

He shook his head. "Not really. We basically just hang out, go strolling through the woods, and do whatever suits our fancy. Sometimes certain big events happen, like a birthday, and then of course there's Corwen."

Eiko's head tilted to the side. "Corwen?"

"You know, Bobby Corwen? The chocobo?"

Eiko's face lit up. "Oh, right! Corwen, the Chocobo! How is he?"

Vivi chuckled a bit. "Big. And fast. We've taught him to do all sorts of neat things, and we've trained him to climb mountains and cross rivers. It was a lot harder then with Choco; he just inhaled some strange smoke, and poof! Corwen had to learn the hard way."

Eiko nodded. "I see. Wow, I can't wait to see everyone again. Except for one person..." she said with an evil grin on her face.

Vivi was confused for a moment, and then remembered. "Oh... Mikoto, right? She's actually a lot different then she used to be. She's softened up quite a bit, in fact."

With a sigh, Eiko spotted her father standing in front of a parked airship. "Right. I'll be the judge of that. Anyway, there's my dad. Looks like its show time."

Vivi nodded. "Good luck."

Eiko smiled at Vivi. "Is that all?"

Smirking, he leaned in and gave her lips a quick press from his own pair, then patted her on the shoulder and looked back at the airship.

"I'll be right behind you. Just speak from the heart, and he'll understand."

"Right. Love you, Vivi."

"You too, Eiko."

With that, Eiko started up a quick jog, Vivi staying a good distance behind her, but not so far that he couldn't hear what was said. When Eiko approached Cid, he gave her a sad look, and she turned her nose up on him.

"Eiko... what's going on?"

She sighed, then looked into his face.

"Father... I can't think of a simpler way to put this, but I wish I could. The truth is that I don't want to live with you anymore."

Cid was shocked. "What? Eiko, are you serious?"

Eiko nodded. "Yup." Her voice was quiet, and had a bit of regret in it.

"Well, I will not hear of it! You are my daughter, and the heir to the Regency of Lindblum! We can't have you living with the likes of _him_," he said, pointing a finger at Vivi. "Come now. I'm taking you back to Lindblum," he informed her, taking her by the wrist in an attempt to pull her along.

Eiko broke free, and couldn't stop herself from slapping him. 

"Father... no, Cid! I can't rule Lindblum! I'm a summoner by blood, not a regent! And not even 100 years of instruction can change that! I want to live with Vivi in the Black Mage Village!"

Cid rubbed his face a bit, looking down at the ground for a short while before speaking to her again.

"Eiko... I don't understand. Don't you know that I'm only doing what's best for you?"

Eiko shook her head, and took his hand. "No, Cid, I don't. Because you're not doing what's best for me, you're doing what's best for Lindblum. You'll find someone else to take over you. If you really want to do what's best for me, you need to let me make my own decisions."

Vivi's mouth, even though smiling, started to drop a bit. He had no idea Eiko could be so... profound. Cid seemed to agree; for a moment, anyway.

"All right, Eiko. I'm convinced that I'll only be causing more problems by taking you back to Lindblum. But I'm going to come back to check on you, understand? I still think of you as my daughter."

She smiled. "Okay, dad. I'm glad you understand."

After they gave each other a quick hug, Cid and his men returned into the airship, and soon it was off the ground and gone far away. Now it was Vivi's turn for a hug, as Eiko turned and threw her arms around him.

"I did it Vivi! We can be together!"

Vivi returned the hug, patting her back gently. "I knew you would do it, Eiko."

Without another word spoken, they kissed once again, passion flowing through their lips and tongues, both of which were moving actively. After a few back and side rubs were given, and fingers ran through hair, (or just the back of the head, since Vivi had no hair), Vivi broke the kiss and smiled to her. 

"Didn't I promise you a fried owl, Eiko?"

She smirked, chuckling. "Yeah, you did. Let's go get one!"

Vivi nodded, smirking as well. "Okay."

Neither of them moved an inch. They just stood there, smiling at each other, arms wrapped tightly around waists and upper backs, until eventually they returned to their kiss. And as the sun began to set, their immense passion for each other seemed to show in the tinted hues of the clouds above. As an owl appeared at the edge of the forest, Vivi let a hand release from Eiko to aim a fireball at it. Hitting with deadly accuracy, he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Dinner is served."

The End

Unless you'd rather have me redo, or try again, or add on anything, and what not. You are the readers, and thus the reviewers, so I am open to whatever ideas you have to offer! As long as you review, I'm happy to keep writing. Thank you!

Rusty the Anime-Niac


End file.
